Severus Snape says goodbye not goodnight
by LunaSorrow
Summary: How Severus Snape said goodbye to Lily Potter? Imagine the master of potions before meeting Harry Potter, when he was a Death Eater, when Lily Potter was alive. What happened at that time?


**_"_****_My shadow is my soul, thy soul is my soul. Whether thee go, I will go, thy shadow is mine soul, I will follow thee as a bat"._**

* * *

Lily Potter walked down the street; she was going to the park to meet her new husband, James Potter. They had married just yesterday. But she was happy. She could remember, she could clearly remember, when she didn´t like James, he was very arrogant and used to think that every girl loved him! In fact she told herself that she wouldn´t marry him even if it was the last man in the whole world! No way! And, she was wrong. And now they were going to have a child; she was sure his name was going to be Harry James Potter. What a beautiful name!

She was walking passing the street lamps that weakly lighted the streets, the moon was full in the grey sky. It was almost midnight, no one was walking. But James was waiting her in the park. He had been with The Order, they had been talking how to fight Voldemort, he deserved to die!

She couldn't believe, that her old friend, Severus Snape, chose to follow the "Dark Lord" how he and his servants called him! He was crazy! He loved the Dark Spells. But when they were friends he was nice with her. She hoped, but she didn't like to admit it, that one day they could meet again and talk, just to talk! But it was impossible; she could not assume that Severus chose the wrong side. "Oh! Wait!" she had thought many times "He´s a Slytherin, he´s from the green and silver house! While James and I, are Gryffindor, we don't belong to the house where most of the Death Eaters belong. "

Lily Potter was walking in London Streets. It was getting cold; a cold wind blew, lifting her hair. She didn´t and she couldn´t say it loud, but she loved James!

An owl flew, the feathers were illuminated by the moonlight. It was taking a red envelope, a letter for a witch or a wizard, she guessed. She imagined the warlock covered by a long cloak, siting on his armchair near the fire place.

She finally reached the parks black gates. She was pulling the gates to enter when suddenly she saw a black shadow between the trees. Was it a Death Eater? "I'm not afraid! I'm not a coward! I'm Gryffindor! I'm brave!" she thought. She listened that something was flying from the nearest tree. She looked and found some small and black creatures. "They are bats only, only bats, and nothing more" James supposed to be near, or there, he supposed to be waiting her!

Lily walked into the park; they had agreed that they were going to meet in the parks entry. But he wasn´t there. James didn't do what he said he was going to do. She decided to sit on a bench near the trees.

The tree leaves were blown by the wind, she felt really cold. She suddenly saw the mystery and black shadow again. The shadow was getting near her, going where she was. She hoped it wasn´t a Dead Eater. She took her magic wand out of her pocket ready to attack the opponent. She stood up and waited there.

Now the shadow was near, she could see a man shape. Maybe James arrived, although she didn't hide her magic wand.

- My shadow is my soul, thy soul is my soul. Whether thee go, I will go, thy shadow is mine soul, I will follow thee as a bat -

Lily could recognise that voice in every place of the planet. It wasn't her lover voice, but it was her friend. She knew, she wasn´t alone now. But she was with a Death Eater.

She said loud:

- Are you coming here to kill me? Kill me now, you Death Eater!-

The shadow moved near her. He was a man, he felt his soul broken. "How she could think that?" he thought. Under Voldemort's orders he was sure he would have preferred to commit suicide before killing her.

The man, still staying in the shadows, under the tree shadows, said to Lily Potter, who was under the moonlight:

- I was your bat, I have come to say goodbye. Goodbye to Lily Evans and hello to Lily Potter - he pronounced the last name "Potter" with a nasty sound. – Don´t tell me what is happening, don't tell me what is dancing on your mind. I know, I really know what´s going to happen Lily. –

Lily waited. The man was getting closer, he finally reached the moonlight zone where she was standing.

She saw his face, his black hair falling like curtains over his head. He was pale, dressing in black, his cloak was flying by the wind. He seemed to be a bat. His black eyes were glittering and looking her firmly in her own eyes.

- -Severus – she started saying, and when she said it, the man felt like someone ripped his heart inside, her voice sounded like an angel singing. – I made my choice, right? I´m afraid it can't be change. I chose the light instead of darkness. You chose the night, I chose the day. I chose the White Magic, you chose the Dark Magic. I´m not going to join Voldemort, so I'm not going to be on your side. –

Severus looked at her, looked at Lily, her friend. "What James Potter had done to her?" "When did Lily Evans lost the reason?" He needed to say it loud, shout it outside of his mind. He couldn´t be sure if she was listening, she wasn´t as good as him for occlumency. He could have used Legilimens on her to know, but he didn't want to invade her privacy.

- - What did James Potter do on you? I'm not asking you to join the Dark Lord with me, Lily! I have come to tell you, that I'm still on your side. – He said softly.

Lily looked him firmly and said:

- - Don´t talk about my husband as he is a monster, I know what he did to you, Severus. I´m afraid, well I have to tell you, if you choose Voldemort side, it because you are NOT on my side! - She took a breath and continue. – You can´t be in both sides, not now, never.-

He knew she was right, but he wanted to be with her, to stay with Lily. On the other side, he had his friends on Slytherin.

- - So- He started with sadness in his voice. –I´m here to say goodbye – He whispered. Lily sighted and Severus added: - My shadow is my soul, thy soul is my soul. Whether thee go, I will go, thy shadow is mine soul, I will follow thee as a bat. –

He waited and added with a whisper honey in his voice:

- - My shadow, my soul, thy soul is far away from me, whether thee go, I can´t go, thy soul is in other hands, I´m in your memories as a bat. - He turned to her and say in a voice full of passion, he said loud as he had never said anything else: - I will always love you Lily, always!-

He couldn´t stand anymore the pain that was ripping inside, so he vanished in the air.

Far away in the trees, a group of bats started to fly; they were lighted by the moonlight.

He was gone, he won´t come.

She listened a sound, a brown deer was coming, she realized, had he been there? , did he listen what they have talked?

James was there…


End file.
